courage et destin
by Ashley Mitasuki
Summary: fini le taiora et le taito ! place au taikina !


Courage et Destin : TaÃ¯ et Akina .  
  
  
  
  
  
On Ã©tait le premier jour des vacances d'Ã©tÃ© . Toute la bande des digisauveurs s'Ã©tait rÃ©unie dans le digimonde , pour fÃ©ter Ã§a . Et vu qu'il n'y avait aucune menace depuis longtemps , l'ambiance Ã©tait joyeuse et dÃ©tendue . Mimi Ã©tait revenue des USA pour les vacances , donc tout la bande Ã©tait au complet . Ils Ã©taient tous heureux , et ravis de partager ce pique-nique .  
  
-Il reste un sushi , dÃ©clara Wormon . Quelqu'un le veut , ou il n'y a que moi ?  
  
-Moi je veux ! s'exclama Kittymon , restÃ©e exeptionelment Ã  sa forme disciple . Passe le moi !  
  
-T'en as dÃ©jÃ  mangÃ© trois tonnes !  
  
-Oui mais j'ai encore faim ! s'Ã©cria-t-elle en se jettant sur son meilleur ami .  
  
-Vous ne pourriez pas partager ? dit Ashitaka en saisissant Kittymon tandis que Ken s'emparait de Wormon .  
  
Le sushi Ã©tait restÃ© au milieu . Davis s'approcha :  
  
-Je le prend moi !  
  
Iha-Naga , qui Ã©tait perchÃ©e sur l'Ã©paule de Ash , n'Ã©tait pas du mÃªme avis : elle sauta Ã  terre , et fit reculer Davis Ã  grand coups de crachotement . Puis elle s'empara du beignet de poisson et l'emmena derriÃ¨re Ashitaka oÃ¹ elle le dÃ©vora goulument . Ken , Ash et les autres Ã©clatÃ¨rent de rire en voyant les mines dÃ©pitÃ©s de Davis , Kittymon et Wormon .  
  
-Bon , qui veut faire une partie de foot ? demanda TaÃ¯ .  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard , deux Ã©quipes s'affrontaient : l'Ã©quipe de TaÃ¯ , avec Davis , Veemon , Agumon , Matt , Gabumon , Sora et Biyomon , contre celle de Ken , avec Ash , Wormon , Kittymon , Cody , Armadillomon , TK et Patamon . L'Ã©quipe de Ken menait 1 Ã  0 , mais TaÃ¯ ne l'entendit pas de la mÃªme oreille : il feinta , puis amena le ballon vers les cages oÃ¹ Patamon se tenait prÃªt . TaÃ¯ shoota trÃ¨s fort , et le digimon ne put retenir le but .  
  
-OUAIS !!!!! 1 PARTOUT !!!  
  
-Peut-Ãªtre , s'exclama TK , en attendant , vu que tu as shootÃ© comme un malade , le ballon est parti dans la foret et tu vas avoir le plaisir d'aller le chercher !  
  
TaÃ¯ s'Ã©xÃ©cuta . Mince , il avait tirÃ© plus qu'il ne voulait ! Il ne retrouvait pas la balle . Il s'enfonÃ§a un peu plus dans le bois . Soudain , un bruissement de feuilles le fit sursauter . Il se retourna . Il aperÃ§ut une fille d'environ son Ã¢ge , peut-Ãªtre un peu plus jeune . Elle avait les yeux violets et rieurs , et de longs cheveux bleus ciels . Et ... elle Ã©tait accompagnÃ©e d'un digimon !!! D'un Terriermon . Elle s'exclama :  
  
-C'est Ã§a que tu cherches ? dit-elle en shootant parfaitement dans le ballon , juste assez pour qu'il vienne s'arreter aux pieds de TaÃ¯chi .  
  
-Heu ... oui ... heu merci . Au fait , qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais lÃ  ?  
  
-Je m'apelle Akina , et voici Terriermon . Et toi qui es-tu ?  
  
-Heu .... je ma'pelle TaÃ¯chi .Mes amis m'appellent TaÃ¯ .  
  
-Hum .... TaÃ¯chi ... TaÃ¯ ..... ok . Bon , Ã  plus !!!  
  
-HÃ© , mais .... attends , reviens !  
  
Trop tard : la jeune fille a dÃ©jÃ  disparut de son champ de vision . Il retourne voir ses amis .  
  
-T'en as mis du temps ! s'exclame Sora .  
  
-Excusez-moi , le ballon Ã©tait coincÃ© , ment-il .  
  
La partie reprend .TaÃ¯ est distrait . Son Ã©quipe encaisse trois but marquÃ©s par Ken , malgrÃ© les efforts de Davis , Sora et les autres pour l'en empÃ©cher . Ken est plus fort que Davis , surtout en faisant Ã©quipe avec Ashitaka . Ils sont en symbiose totale , c'est pour Ã§a que TaÃ¯ est chargÃ© de leS contrer . Mais , on dirait qu'il a la tÃªte ailleurs .  
  
-TaÃ¯ , qu'est ce que tu fais ? RÃ©agis , bon sang !!! s'enerve Davis qui commence Ã  voir rouge .  
  
-Hein , heu .... pardon ....  
  
-Faudrait peutÃªtre arrÃ©ter la partie , de toute maniÃ¨re il faut rentrer , s'exclame TK .  
  
C'est Ã  peine si TaÃ¯ l'entend . En rÃ©alitÃ© , il ne peut pas sortir de son esprit l'image d'une certaine fille aux cheveux bleus ciel .....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Le lendemain , mercredi , comme tout les mercredis , TaÃ¯ se rend Ã  son entrainement de foot . Avant que Ã§a ne commence , son entraineur le prend Ã  part .  
  
-TaÃ¯ , en tant que capitaine de l'Ã©quipe , tu vas Ãªtre chargÃ© du nouveau membre .  
  
-Un nouveau ?  
  
-Oui , ou plutot une nouvelle . Bon , je te laisse , elle est dans le bureau , je l'ai prÃ©venu que tu arrivai .  
  
-Ok .  
  
Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau , il pense : "une fille ? c'est pas courant qu'il y en ai une dans l'Ã©quipe . A vrai dire , elle ne sont que deux -bon maintenat trois . Elle doit Ãªtre vraiment excellente." Il entre .  
  
-Akina ?????!!!!!!  
  
-Et oui , c'est moi . Bon , on commence quand ? s'exclame-t-ele en se dirigeant vers le terrain .  
  
"gÃ©nial , sur toutes les filles de la terre il faut que je tombe sur elle .... ". d'un cÃ´tÃ© , il est fou de joie , de l'autre ... son jeu risque d'Ãªtre troublÃ© . Il la regarde : elle est en train d'attacher ses cheveux . Qu'elle est belle ! D'ailleurs , il n'est pas le seul Ã  l'avoir remarquÃ© . Les autres membres de son Ã©quipe entourent la jeune fille , et cela le fige sur place :  
  
-Salut !  
  
-Moi c'est Satoshi .  
  
-Dis , si TaÃ¯ t'embÃªtes , nous on est lÃ  .  
  
Cette derniÃ¨re remarque est le dÃ©clic qu'il faut au jeune homme pour reprendre ses esprits : il bondit sur le terrain et s'ecriÃ© :  
  
-ALLEZ LES GARS ! ON COMMENCE !  
  
-Quoi ? DÃ©jÃ  ?  
  
-Ouais , Kotaro , on a un match samedi je te rapelle .  
  
Puis il se tourne vers la jeune fille , essayant de ne pas balbutier :  
  
-Akina ? Tu joues quel poste d'habitude ?  
  
-Attaquant .  
  
-Ok , ben y en as un blÃ©ssÃ© , t'as qu'Ã  le remplacer .  
  
-pas de problÃ¨me .  
  
L'heure qui suit , TaÃ¯chi a beaucoup de mal Ã  se concentrer : il ne cesse d'observer la jeune fille . Ses mouvements sont gracieux , et en mÃªme temps trÃ¨s prÃ©cis . Elle serait presque aussi forte que lui , pour un peu .  
  
Lorsque l'entrainement s'achÃ¨ve , il s'apprÃ¨tes Ã  partir chez lui , lorsqu'une voix le retient :  
  
-TaÃ¯ attends !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ... Akina ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-J'peux faire le trajet avec toi ? Mon immeuble est sur le chemin du tien , je crois .  
  
-Heu .....oui .....bien sur ! s'empresse-t-il d'aquiescer en rougissant .  
  
-Ca va pas ? Tu es tout rouge .  
  
-Heu ... non , non ! Ca va ! Allons-y .  
  
"Quel idiot !" pense-t-il .  
  
Pendant qu'ils marchent , il tente de savoir comment elle est devenue digisauveur :  
  
-Ben , il y a quatre ans , comme toi je crois . Mon digimon , c'est Terriermon , je l'adore . Et j'ai le symbole de Destin . J'habitais en Chine , c'est pour Ã§a qu'on s'Ã©tait jamais vu . Je suis arrivÃ©e il y a deux semaines . C'est quoi ton symbole ?  
  
-Le Courage .  
  
-Ca te va bien je trouve .  
  
Il enchaine vite :  
  
-Et tu joues au foot de puis longtemps ?  
  
-Depuis que je suis toute petite .  
  
-Tu te dÃ©brouilles bien .  
  
-Merci , tu n'es pas mal non plus . Je crois qu'on va former une bonne Ã©quipe tous les deux .  
  
-Oui . Tu viens au match , samedi ?  
  
Toute gÃ¨ne a disparu . C'est aussi pour Ã§a qu'il aime le foot !  
  
-Oui , bien sur . On joue contre quelle Ã©quipe ?  
  
-Je me rapelle plus du nom , mais je sais que c'est celle de Ken , un autre digisauveur .  
  
-Ken ? L'empereur des digimons ?  
  
-Ca fais longtemps qu'ill ne l'est plus ! Il a Ã©tÃ© manipulÃ© , et il regrette . Il est trÃ¨s sympa .  
  
De fil en aiguilles , ils abordent diffÃ©rents sujets , le foot , le collÃ¨ge , les amis .... TaÃ¯ lance tout d'un coup :  
  
-Au fait , tu as un petit ami ?  
  
Akina s'arrete :  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
"Oups .... pourquoi j'ai dis Ã§a ?" Rougissant , il s'Ã©crie :  
  
-Heu ... non ;;;mais pour rien ! Comme Ã§a !  
  
-Heu , je suis arrivÃ©e chez moi . Salut , dit-elle en le plantant lÃ  .  
  
Le jeune homme reste interloquÃ© . Puis il court chez lui . Une fois la porte refermÃ©e: " mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? mais quel abruti je fais ! quel idiot , quel idiot , quel idiot !!!!" pense-t-il en se cognant la tÃªte contre le mur .  
  
-Heu TaÃ¯ ..... t'es sur que Ã§a va ? s'Ã©tonne Kari .  
  
-RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH !!! NON CA VA PAS !!!!! MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ! QUEL IDIOT !!!!!  
  
Sa soeur n'insiste pas . Elle prÃ©fÃ¨re renoncer Ã  comprendre les bizarreries de son frÃ¨re .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samedi . Le match . TaÃ¯ n'a pas revu Akina depuis la derniÃ¨re fois . Heureusement , elle est venue . Mais il n'ose pas lui parler . Le match commence . TaÃ¯ est trÃ¨s distrait , il n'arrive toujours pas Ã  se concentrer sur la partie . Ken est le plus fort de l'Ã©quipe adverse , et son plus grand adversaire . Mais Ken , aujourd'hui , prend largement le dessus . Tous les digisauveurs sont venus assister au match de leurs amis .  
  
-ALLEZ P'TIT FRERE ! BAT LES TOUS !!! TACLE LE , MAIS TACLE LE BON SANG !!! OUAIS TU L AS EU !!!  
  
-Ash , calmes-toi ! s'exclame Catherine .  
  
-Oh , Cathy , Ã§a va ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas pour Ken en plus !  
  
Son amie rougit . Ashitaka sait qu'elle a tapÃ© dans le point faible . Changeant de sujet , elle dit Ã  Kari :  
  
-Ton frÃ¨re est bizarre aujourd'hui , il joue mieux que Ã§a d'habitude ! Mardi c'Ã©tait pareil .  
  
-Je pense que c'est Ã  cause d'Akina , rÃ©pond Kari . Tu sais , la nouvelle digisauveuse .  
  
-TaÃ¯ ? Ce serai bien la premiÃ¨re fois qu'une fille lui fais cette effet ! s'exclame Matt .  
  
-Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux , l'embÃªtes Mimi , comme toujours . Je paris que tu seras encore plus bÃªte !  
  
-N'importes quoi ! Jamais je n'aurai cette rÃ©action ! Surtout pas devant toi ! Ca te ferai trop plaisir !  
  
-On verra le moment venu .  
  
Ash a envie d'Ã©clater de rire . Si Mimi savait ! Elle serai bien dÃ©Ã§ue . Elle Ã©change un coup d'oeil complice avec Matt , puis reporte son attention sur le match . Pas question de laisser echapper le moindre indice ,surtout devant Mimi qui ne manquerai pas de les embeter ! L'Ã©quipe de TaÃ¯ remporte de justesse le match .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Le groupe s'apprÃªte Ã  repartir . Davis parle avec Ken du match . TaÃ¯ ne peut pas dÃ©tacher son regard d'Akina . Mais il n'ose toujours pas lui parler . Matt lui passe la main devant les yeux :  
  
-Ouh ouh ! La planÃ¨te Yamato Ã  la planÃ¨te TaÃ¯chi ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
  
-Hein , heu ... quoi ?  
  
-TaÃ¯ , cette fille va finir par te rendre folle .  
  
-N'importe quoi !  
  
-Ne mens pas ! s'exclame son meilleur ami . Tu l'aimes hein ? Avoues !  
  
-Heu ... oui .... mais ...  
  
Il raconte .  
  
- je suis sure qu'elle ne veut plu me parler ! Mais je l'aime !  
  
-Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller lui dire ! Aller ! s'ecrie Matt en le poussant dans le dos . Rejoins nous aprÃ¨s !  
  
-Mais ....  
  
Le groupe est dÃ©jÃ  parti . Il est bloquÃ© . Akina est restÃ©e sur le terrain , vide . Il n' y a plus qu'elle et lui . Il se dirige vers elle :  
  
-Heu Akina je .... je suis dÃ©solÃ©e , je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mercredi , je ... pardon .  
  
-C'est pas grave . Tu as cru que je te faisais la gueule ?  
  
-Alos tu ne m'en veut pas ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Akina , je .....  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Et pour toute rÃ©ponse , il pose ses lÃ¨vres sur les siennes . Et elle ne rÃ©siste pas . Au contraire .  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
